


lady/noir WIP

by TabsBrowser



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabsBrowser/pseuds/TabsBrowser
Summary: new years fic circa 2016





	lady/noir WIP

**Author's Note:**

> hi i forgot i had this sitting on my ipad from 2016 until literally right now please enjoy this half finished 3 year old fic while i work on editing/finishing it lmao.

It was ten minutes till New Year’s.

She knew because Chat’s watch was set in front of them, ticking down to 0. They had set up a picnic on a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower, with a perfect view of the soon to come fireworks. They had run into each other five minutes ago, both looking for a good spot to watch. She had brought some snacks, and he had a warm blanket. Combining their efforts, they located the best roof on the block and set up. Among the snacks she brought were fresh scones, which Chat was currently munching on, and assorted sweets. She also had a thermos of hot chocolate to go with them.

 

9 minutes.

 

She glanced over at Chat, who was staring up at the stars above the tower. He seemed to be deep in thought, maybe considering all that had happened in the past year. It had been quite a lot. Marinette thought back to all the Akumas they had fought together, to all the times Chat had her back. He was always there for her, when she needed a wall to bounce things off. God knows how many times he had jumped in the way of things without thinking. It usually didn't end well, but it was always in an attempt to protect her, so she didn't chide him for it. It was kind of sweet really.

 

8 minutes.

 

She realized she was staring at him, and looked over at the tower quickly. She didn't think he had noticed. She was wrong.

"Did my good looks distract you, my lady?" He winked back at her, trademark smirk on his face.

"Of course not kitty cat," she shot back. "I was just thinking."

"It's alright, I understand my face can be..." He paused, turning to face her. She blanched.

"Oh no"

"Cat-ptivating" He grinned like the cheshire cat and she almost smacked him.

"Oh my _god_ , that was so bad." She settled for lightly shoving his arm.

"I have plenty more where that came from" He winked again, turning back to the structure in front of them. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Not much, just the past year. Y'know." She shrugged. He didn't need to know she'd been thinking about how sweet he is, under all the shameless flirting.

"Mmm. A lot has happened, hasn't it?" He took a bite of the scone in his hand. She just nodded in reply, sipping a bit of the hot cocoa.

 

7 minutes.

 

"So," she started, leaning forwards. "Have any New Year's resolutions?"

"Yeah, I've got a few." He glanced over towards her before continuing, "First, work on my already incredible charm." She rolled her eyes. "Second, try to improve in school and stuff." She nodded in agreement, that was something on her list as well. Getting study time in on top of working in the patisserie and being Ladybug was difficult, let alone finding time to work on her design projects.

"Third," He sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing, much quieter than before. "Tell the girl of my dreams I love her." She quirked an eyebrow at this, turning further towards the boy beside her. 

"Oh?" 

He gave her a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, I've really put it off"

Before she could prod him for more information, he returned the first question. "What about you? What do you want to do in the New Year?" She took a moment to think about it, before listing off her hopes for self improvement.

"Oh, just the usual. Get better grades, work on my designs, eat a lot of sweets." She gave him a smile, sticking her tongue out and grabbing a macaroon from her basket of food. He chuckled, finishing his own snack before talking again.

 

6 minutes.

 

"Designs, huh? What kind?"

Shoot. Well, there wasn't really any harm in telling him was there? Lots of people were into fashion, right?

"Fashion design, actually. It's been a passion of mine for a long time." His smile brightened at her answer, seemingly excited at this prospect.

"Hey, what a coincidence, I know some people in the business." She was surprised at that. 

"Really? What people?" 

"Y'know. People." He smirked and she groaned, rolling her eyes again.

"Wanna be more specific, chaton?" 

["alright but u gotta promise not to tell anyone" she nodded and he continurped  
"i have connectionjs w/ gabriel agreste"  
"holy shit"  
"ikr"]

 

5 minutes

 

Before she realized what she was doing, she took out her sketchbook and a pencil from her basket, having brought them along in case inspiration struck. She found a half-empty page and started doodling some basic patterns to build upon later. Chat decided to over just as she was completing a dress outline.

"Whoa.”

"What?" She reflexively hugged the book to her chest, having momentarily forgotten Chat was there. She relaxed back to her previous position while he spoke again, trusting that he probably wouldn’t judge her work. Probably.

"Sorry, I just- those are really good." he seemed in awe of her sketches, and she blushed under the mask. Sure, she got compliments on her work from her parents and her friends, but something about Chat’s approval seemed special.

"Oh. Thank you. Do you.." she paused, considering it for a second. "Do you wanna see some completed ones? these are just basic sketches."

["I'd love to!!!,!!,," at what point does this devolve into sbahj (edit: in about 9 paragraphs.)]  
Carefully, she flipped through the book, pointing out some of her favorites. Chat was staring like they were as pretty as the stars themselves. [WOW THATS GAY]

 

4 minutes

 

At one point while she was flipping past a page of concept sketches for a hat she had made, Chat nearly squawked. The sound made her jump, closing the book and staring at him.

"S-sorry, uh, could you go back to that hat?" He looked a little panicked, though she didn’t for the life of her know why. She reopened the book to the appropriate page, looking at the offending page. They were concepts for the pigeon hat that had won Mr. Agreste's contest, despite Chloe's attempted design theft. This page in particular was an earlier one, the final project having turned out different enough to appear almost unrelated. The only thing she had kept from this sketch was the placement of her signature, which had stayed consistent throughout the process. She thought about poor Adrien, who had been sneezing for a week after that shoot. An odd allergy to have, she thought.

Meanwhile, Chat was staring at the page like it was the answer to all of life's great mysteries.

"Uh, you okay there kitty cat?" 

He made a half noise, somewhere between agreement and disbelief. She slowly closed the book, turning to face him completely, concerned. He looked like he was trying to solve a huge, complicated math problem. It was another tense moment before he spoke again.

"You drew that?" She nodded, growing more concerned. Of course she did, it was in _her_ sketchbook. "So then you're- And I'm- And we're- Oh my god"

"Chat, slow down. What's wrong?" She resisted the urge to shake him. She was worried, but also completely lost. What was so interesting about some barely decipherable hats? He turned to face her, making sure he had eye contact before replying, barely above a whisper.

"Marinette?"

 

3 minutes

 

She nearly screamed.

She didn’t, but she almost did. In hindsight it was her own fault. She had pulled out her sketchbook with her designs that anyone who'd seen would recognize as hers. Hell, that hat was seen in an official photoshoot, with her name! She’d been so distracted by Chat’s praise that she’d forgotten. Curse him.

After a few moments of silence, she realized she had to say something. 

“So much for a secret identity." She laughed nervously, before immediately following it up with a panicked, “You can’t tell anyone- I mean, not that I think you would, but- if it gets out, everyone I know is in danger and-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You have my word, cat’s honor” Chat quickly assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder to help get his point across. She appreciated it, taking a few deep breathes before looking back at him. He seemed... Well, she couldn’t quite place it. It was like a mix between surprise, astonishment, and.. joy?

fuck it  
tho my lady it would only make it fair to even thue odds and tell u who i am  
gasp  
imi the great adrien agreste surprise hey remember that time we almost kissed lol  
hopy shit  
2 min  
mari freaking out for a full minute  
1minute  
oh hey theres one minute till new years  
screams  
haha yeah same tbh  
adrien what the Fuck  
30 seconds  
hey wanna count down  
adrein pl ease but also sure  
alright chill lemme grab the watch  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4321  
happy new years!,  
They looked at each other, slowly inching their faces together,before colliding in a kiss bcus new years haha get it  
My lady?  
yeah kitty cat?  
remember my third resolution  
uh,,, oH FUCK im so sorry  
no shhh UR the girl of my dreams  
hopy shit x2  
and i have seen how much u fawn over adrien its the most obvious thing but also hella cute so do u wanna smooch some more  
fuck yes  
make outs  
happy fucking new year


End file.
